Arrangements are known (DE-C 23 65 415) which serve to remove material which continues to adhere to the belt band downstream of the point of discharge.
It is also known to strip unwanted matter on belt bands directly on the driving and direction-changing rollers by means of rubber lips which are arranged in corresponding mountings on the frame which supports the belt band. The rubber lips abut, either at right angles or at an inclination, against the belt band, which is guided about the direction-changing or driving roller.
Finally, conveyor belt stripping means are known which comprise scraper blades (EP-OS 0 450 133) which are mounted in the supporting structure, which supports the belt band, directly on the discharge roller below the discharge parabola of the belt band or behind the discharge roller at the intake end of the return belt.
It is the object of the invention to provide an arrangement to strip unwanted matter from belt bands, which arrangement is suitable for use on belt bands directly in the region of a driving and/or a direction-changing roller of a conveyor belt installation and which operates reliably and without the danger of causing damage to the belt band.